This invention relates to article packing machine, and specifically to the feeding of articles, such as bottles, on a conveyor for packing into a case. In particular, the invention relates to an apparatus for automatically dividing a scrambled mass of articles into single files on an article packing machine without malfunctioning caused by article jamming and misalignment in the feeding and packing process.
In article packing machines such as bottled packing machines, bottles are typically conveyed on a conveyor in a commingled or scrambled manner. It is necessary to separate the articles into divided lanes for further conveyance of the articles to a pickup station where the articles are separated into a predefined number, referred to as a "slug". The slug of articles is then picked up by an article gripper head and transferred to a case packing station. The articles then are lowered into a case at the packing station which may or may not be a partitioned case. Prior bottling handling machines are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,481,108 and 3,555,770.
The section of the packing machine which receives the scrambled articles and separates them into divided lanes and single files is commonly referred to as a "laner" such as illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,649. This patent discloses a pivoting guide chute which swings back and forth across a conveyor to discharge a predetermined numbers of articles intermittently into parallel lanes through actuation of jaws and/or a pressor bar clamp assembly. This requires a relatively complex mechanism but is satisfactory for many applications.
Another laner for descrambling and arranging articles is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,575,713 wherein scrambled bottles are feed into a plurality of lanes which taper into a single file of articles. The lanes appear to accommodate approximately three of the articles across their width during the conveyance process. U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,919 discloses a self arranging conveyor wherein containers supplied in a random fashion are arranged in a single file by being caused to follow a zig-path on a conveyor. The patent notes that the use of three containers advance in a side-by-side relationship results in the containers not being jammed. Tapering inlet guides are utilized to convey the containers in the zig-zag path. U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,979 shows moving containers in rows of side-by-side files to a funnel which arranges the containers in a single file. U.S. Pat. No. 5,170,879 discloses moving scrambled bottles into a single file by first arranging them in slugs of three containers in a row.
While the above laners have attempted to provide the feeding of containers or articles from a scrambled mass into divided lanes, the prior laners and mechanisms have not been entirely satisfactory for operating without jamming, breakage, and/or downtime. If the laner malfunctions and a bottle or container is missing, at the slug metering and/or pick up stations, broken containers and glass often results. Thus, it is necessary that all the bottles or containers be in place as they reach the downstream processing stations, or substantial downtime is required to stop the machine for correction. Non-uniform pressures and speeds occurring between the articles of adjacent parallel files caused by fallen or missing articles increases the malfunctioning problem at the slug metering at pick-up stations.
A phenomenon often referred to as "pyramiding" or "soldiering" occurs when two articles, such as bottles, come into a side-by-side arrangement and a third article wedges into the crevice of the side-by-side articles wedging them if they are constrained in their outward movement and causing a jam. The phenomenon also can occur when a first article strikes a leading edge of a lane divider. In, this situation, if two articles become side-by-side, and a third article wedges behind the article striking the edge, pyramiding or soldiering occurs. This is caused by a continual repetition of this alignment behind the article striking the edge. That is, two articles are side-by-side, a single article is nested in the crevice of the side-by-side articles, two other side-by-side articles become nested behind a single article, another single article nests in the crevice of the next two side-by-side articles and the pyramiding or soldiering keeps going back up the line. It's almost an accidental perfect alignment that results in jamming. However when running thousands of articles that change configurations all the time, this can happen. The scrambled articles can be nice and smooth and all of a sudden one bottle gets in exactly the right position and hits the edge of one of the lane dividers and all the rest of the articles pyramid behind it and the conveyance stops.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved laner for an article packing machine which feeds articles with reduced jamming and malfunctioning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laner for an article packing machine where jamming of articles at the entry opening of the lane dividers is minimized to provide uninterrupted article flow into the lanes and subsequent packing machine sections.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laner having an arrangement of lane dividers which receive and descrambles a mass of articles in a reliable manner and processes the articles into single files without jamming.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laner which separates scrambled articles into single files and provides constant, regulated line pressure between the single file articles as they are fed to the slug metering and case pick up stations for reliable processing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a laner for dividing scrambled articles into wide parallel lanes in a manner that allows for slower conveyor speeds of the infeed conveyor resulting in less impact between the lane dividers and/or the articles to prevent jamming and/or breakage.